


Little Witch Visitor

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Little Witch Academia, Neon Genesis Evangelion, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Shinji gets a surprise visitor in the form of a Little Witch when he gets his new robot.





	Little Witch Visitor

A soft hand ran over the control panel of the brand new machine. NERV and G-Force had finished their joint Eva-Mechagodzilla project, and now he was sitting in the cockpit of Earth's combined technological might to finally kill Godzilla and the angels once and for all.

Yet Shinji felt cold in this new robot. The warmth of the plug and the familiar feeling of Eva 01 was gone, left by sparkling new buttons and undented steel. It didn't feel like home, but Shinji wasn't sure what felt like home anymore these days.

He wondered what would happen to Eva 01, now that this hybrid machine was finished. Would it be scrapped? Thrown away to the junkyard now that this new and better robot was built? Or would it be saved, waiting for Shinji to join it again in battle.

"WOOOAAHH! THIS IS SO COOL! Isn't this cool Constanze!?" He jumped out of his skin, turning the Kiryu-Eva's head to look at two girls dressed like witches gawking at the new machine. "It looks just like that Godzilla monster we've seen!"

Quietly, he climbed out of the hybrid robot and descended down to meet them. "U-Um...."

Before he could even speak though, the girl was right in front of him, flashing a brilliant smile. "Are you the pilot for this robot!?"

He took a step back, and nodded. "U-Uh, yeah..." He wasn't sure how to react to her sparkling eyes and awe-struck smile.

"That is so cool! You're a genuine pilot like we are!" The smaller girl, the one with blue hair, nudged the taller one. She looked down at her, and gasped. "You're right! We haven't introduced ourselves! This is Constanze, and I'm Akko Kagari! We're the pilots of the Grand Charion!"

Shinji stared at the two of them as Akko struck a pose, was he supposed to know who these two were? "Uh.." He started, but Akko again cut him off.

"You probably don't know who we are, we're new around here! Why don't I come show you the Grand Charion, I can show him right Constanze?" Without warning, Akko grabbed his wrist and started dragging Shinji over towards another hanger. The smaller girl sighed a little, knowing that even if she said no Akko would probably ignore her, so she followed them both to the Grand Charion's hanger.

Shinji's eyes widened when Akko burst through the doors. "The Grand Charion is Constanze's greatest invention yet!" Akko proclaimed loudly, the girl in question blushing a little from the praise. It wasn't the tallest robot, but it's color scheme of golds and reds would make a few of the pilots Shinji knew extremely happy. He was also surprised at how...spiky, the Grand Charion was, for lack of a better word. He squinted, noticing two large cables plugged into the machine's back.

"Those are the magic cables." Akko explained, waving her hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Grand Charion takes a lot of magical power, so we're constantly recharging when we're not in combat! You should see us though! We do this awesome move called the shining drill punch and it's soo coool!"

Akko seemed to be glowing with sheer enthusiasm, and she smiled brilliantly at Shinji. "What can your robot do?"

This made his brain stall a little, and he shifted nervously. In truth he didn't know what his new robot was capable of, but he had heard it would be similar to the regular Kiryu robot. "I-I...I don't know. It's new." He finally admitted, looking down at the metal floor. He didn't want to see how disappointed Akko would be.

"Then that's even more exciting!" Shinji snapped his head up, looking at her in disbelief. "That means you can discover what your robot is capable of and bond with it!"

Shinji tilted his head. "Bond with it...? But, I don't have..m-m..magic. And I don't think it's sentient..." He was still trying to get used to the idea of something so weird like magic existing, but he had seen countless times real proof, so he was inclined to believe these two were little witches based on the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be sentient!" Akko exclaimed. "But you won't work together with your robot if you don't connect with it, you know? Constanze and I put a lot of love into the Grand Charion, and we know it can kick some serious butt! Don't you think the same about your robot?"

Shinji remained quiet, looking down at the floor again. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before he finally responded. "I don't know."

"And that's okay too!" Shinji's eyes widened again, Akko was full of surprises it seemed. "That just means you haven't gotten used to it yet! What's your robot's name?"

"Kiryu Type-3 Type-B." Came the automatic response. The little hyperactive witch frowned, rubbing her chin and squinting at Shinji.

"Nah. Too impersonal. You need something that'll connect with you. A name of your own!" A name of his own? She wanted him to name the hybrid? What if he didn't come up with a good name? Could he even come up with a name good enough for such a powerful machine?

"Uh...uhh..." He stammered, desperately trying to come up with something worthwhile. "Eva Type-K." He finally spat out. "Because...Type...Kiryu...so Type-K...for short..." He trailed off, feeling dumber by the second.

"Type-K is a great name!" Akko chirped. "Isn't it Constanze?" The smaller witch nodded in affirmative, Shinji had totally forgotten she was even there. "Now that you've given Type-K a name, you're totally ready to pilot it!"

What? But he's never piloted something as complex as Kiryu before. Sure they've given him lots of testing but he sitll wasn't ready, and what would Akane say if...

"Ah, there you are Shinji. Making more friends?" It was Misato, and he turned and watched her walk up to him with a soft smile. "It's nice to see you getting out with people your own age, Shinji. Nice to meet you two, I'm Misato Katsuragi, I'm one of Shinji's bosses." The NERV agent extended her hand, which Akko easily accepted.

"Nice to meet you Miss Katsuragi! I'm Akko Kagari, and this is Constanze, we were talking with Shinji about how cool Type-K is, right?"

Misato raised an eyebrow at her young ward. "Type-K?"

Akko nodded feverishly. "It's the name we gave Shinji's new robot! Kiryu Type-3 Type-B is such a mouthful. Type-K is way easier to say and remember!"

Shinji felt like slipping away into the ether to avoid embarrassment. He knew the name was a stupid idea, and he looked away, waiting for Misato to tell Akko how stupid it was and to just drop it. Instead, she gave a tiny smile at the little witch. "You're right, it is a bit of a mouthful. Type-K's not an awful name. Come on Shinji, we've got some testing to do. Akane wants to see the robot in action."

He nodded and followed Misato's lead out of the Grand Charion's hanger towards the training room. Looking back, he saw Akko waving wildly to him as a goodbye with Constanze giving a more muted wave. Nervously, he smiled at waved back.

Back inside the cockpit, Shinji once again ran his hand over Type-K's control panel. The buttons were sparkling, and the steel was undented. But as he powered the machine on, Shinji felt a dull warmth in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he could introduce Akko to Rei and Asuka. He didn't know why, but he liked the idea a lot.

Shinji liked being with the other pilots too, and he wanted to stay with them as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
